A Spanish Rose
by jedipirate
Summary: Siana is on her way from Spain to the Americas, but when her ship is intercepted, maybe love can find its way to her after she has thought all hope was gone. Bad summary, good story. Please read. JackOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm kinda new at this. This is the first fanfic I've ever posted and I'm kinda nervous, so tell me what you guys honestly think. Well here goes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. I do in fact own Siana seeing as I created her.**

**A Spanish Rose **

**Chapter 1**

Siana stood over the side of the ship staring deeply into the blue Caribbean water. A single tear rolled down her cheek and off the tip of her nose, making little ripples that quickly grew as it hit the water.

It had been two weeks as she left Spain to go to the Americas.

She had been sent to deliver a message, but she had no intention on returning home, she found no reason.

She had decided to settle in and start a new life there. She had no family left in Spain and her beloved Antonio had died one month ago to this day.

She remembered that day so well, Antonio was a bull fighter, the best, until one day something went wrong. Instead of going for the cloak, the bull had charged him. It seemed as though time itself had slowed down, people screamed, some men even ran into the ring to try and distract the bull but by the time they got there it was too late, the bulls horns had stabbed him right between the ribs. Siana had ran to him and held him in her arms as he took his last breaths.

She looked down at her hands, now trembling, remembering the blood that had stained them.

Another tear fell into the deep majestic water, the memory pained her so. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she wiped her face and brushed a bit of her hair out of the way before turning to see who it was.

It was the captain, and he looked rather worried.

He looked at her and said "Señ orita, you must go to my cabin at once! I'm afraid were under attack!" Her eyes widened as she nodded and rushed to the captains quarters.

She hid under the bed thinking about what was going to happen, and of course she was coming up with all the worst possibilities.

She jumped a bit as she heard cannons being fired and the yells of the men. She heard the sound of men boarding the ship and she prayed that no one would find her.

She heard the sound of heavy boots coming closer, she closed her eyes tight, just listening to the footsteps come closer and closer.

Then they stopped. She peeked out from under the bed and saw the shadow of a large man outside of the door.

She held her breath as the door slowly opened the man walked in he began to rummage through the captains things.

His clothes were old and torn, he had a limp in his right leg, an eye patch covering his left eye, and he smelled strongly of rum. She knew immediately what he was, he was a pirate she had never seen one in person but she had read many books and seen pictures.

Someone had told her to watch out for pirates and if she ever spotted one to avoid them. Well a lot of use that was now.

She was breathing very heavily now and was trying to breath through her nose so she wouldn't make too much noise and be discovered.

She laid there in silence while the pirate went through everything she turned her head away from him and as she did she saw a large spider slowly making its way towards her leg.

She took a deep breath trying NOT to panic, after all she was mortally afraid of spiders. She stayed completely still hoping the spider would just pass over her, she was not so lucky the spider bit her in the thigh making her inhale sharply causing the pirate to stop what he was doing and turn his attention towards the bed.

Her whole body began to shake as he slowly walked over to the bed and knelt down.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said looking straight at her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her from her hiding spot.

"Trying to hide from me, eh?" he said pulling her to her feet. He put his arm around her waist and brought her close to him, she pushed him away from her and tried to run but he grabbed her arm and twisted it

"My, my aren't we feisty" he said stroking her hair. She jerked her head away from him and at that he grabbed her in and kissed her.

She pulled away sharply and slapped him saying "don't you dare touch me!" her Spanish accent thick.

He shoved her to the ground, hard and he yelled at her "I'll do as I please" and at that he grabbed her off the floor and dragged her outside. He took her to the front of the ship and threw her at the pirate captains feet.

**So that's the first chapter, I'm sorry its not much but I wanted to know what you guys thought of it before I wrote anymore. If you liked it of have any suggestions (I'm open to all ideas) leave a comment and I'll update as soon as possible. Kay so tell me what you guys thought.**

** 3 Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW thanks for all your reviews! Im glad you all like the story so far. I do my best if you guys have any suggestions on what exactly should happen next I would be eternally grateful. Kay here's chapter 2 I hope you all like it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean as much as I wish I did I don't cuz my dad is mean! **

**Chapter 2**

"Look what I found hiding in the captains quarters!" the pirate said giving a slight nudge with his foot.

She slowly looked up, trembling from head to toe, to see a handsome man standing before her.

He wore a red bandana on his head, with a three quartered hat on top if it. He had a brown coat covering a half open shirt which exposed his smooth tan chest. His dark brown hair was in dreadlocks with an occasional strand of beads, he had a goatee on his face with two small braids that hung down and silver rings on his fingers.

He smiled down at her, sword in hand, showing two gold teeth.

"My, my, isn't she a pretty one. 'Ello luv" he said leaning down into her face. Then he took her by the arm and lifted her to her feet and said "the floor is no place for a lady"

She stood there shocked because this is certainly not what she had expected, especially after what had happened in the captain's quarters.

Once she was up he walked over to the captain of the ship and looked around at the crew of _La Esperansa_, who had surrendered for they were impossibly out numbered.

He turned to them all and said loud enough for all to hear "Good day, gentlemen. And lady" he said turning to Siana.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of _The Black Pearl_. You are all now my prisoners and on account of me and my crew I would like to welcome you to me ship." his crew smirked and shoved the prisoners into a line getting ready to board the ship.

As they set foot onto _The Black Pearl_, one of them came up to Captain Sparrow and asked "Captain, what are we to do with the ship?" motioning towards _La Esperansa_.

The captain tilted his head examining the damaged ship, thenafter a few moments he said "Well, its too bad to keep, sink it." and he turned on his heel to leave, but just before he left he turned and said "Oh and Gibbs, hurry, we don't have all day" "Right!" was the only reply he got before both men went they're own ways.

The prisoners stood there in fear and watched as _The Pearl _set fire upon and sank _La Esperansa_ to the ocean floor.

The captives bowed their heads and gave they're final respects to the beautiful ship before they were forced to leave. "Gibbs, take 'em to the brig!" yelled the captain from behind the giant steering wheel.

"Aye!" he said taking them by the captain by the arm. "Oye, James! O'Malley! Help me take the prisoners down to the brig!"

The two men grabbed the rest and pulled them along until they got to the brig where they threw them in right on top of each other.

Siana was last, they threw her on one of the newer members of the crew, she had not learned his name but she could tell he was really young. He quickly scrambled from underneath her and when into a corner apologizing repeatedly. She gave him the best smile she could in these circumstances and said it was fine.

She looked into his face and noticed he was young. Not much older that 15, he also looked terrified.

She moved to stand up but her leg gave beneath her. In everything that had happened she had forgot about her spider bite. She felt the area where it had bitten her and it had swelled up and grown, it was about the size of her palm now. She sat down and put her hand to her forehead feeling slightly dizzy. "Señ orita! Are you alright?" asked the captain rushing over to her.

"Si, I'm fine. Im just a little dizzy" she said leaning her head against the bars. "Maybe you should rest. Its been a long day" he said taking off his coat and draping it around her arms. She nodded and went to sleep.

The next days passed slowly and her condition only got worse. At first it was just dizziness and headaches, but then it got to a point where she couldn't stand up.

The captain would tell the pirate who fed them everyday that she was sick and needed treatment, but he said that they were over reacting and she would get over it in a few days.

It wasn't till one night during a storm that they finally noticed she was sick.

The boat was rocking violently back and forth and Siana had a very high fever, the men in the brig were doing everything to cool her down but nothing was working.

They had laid her across the floor with her head resting on one of they're laps. She was unconscious, but she was muttering incoherently. She had soaked rags draped over her forehead that the crew had found on the dirty floor, but it was all they had.

The men called for help from below but no one heard them thought the storm. Finally when some one did hear they're yells it was almost too late.

The pirate known as 'Gibbs' rushed down to see what was all the commotion, but when he got there he saw Siana sweating like crazy, shaking uncontrollably and mumbling words he couldn't understand.

"Wait right here! Ima go get the captain" he said seeing her condition.

He quickly ran on deck, slipping and falling from all the water. He ran up to the captain and said "Captain! It's the girl! She's sick!" Captain Jack Sparrow looked at him and asked "how sick?"

Gibbs swayed as the ship crashed against the waves and said "its bad, Captain"

"Here. Take over for me" said the captain moving aside for him to take the wheel and rushed down to the brig.

**So that was chapter 2, I hope you all liked it! I tried to write as much as I could Im sorry its not very much but I will try as hard as I can to write more later. Im not sure how soon I can update but Ill get to you as soon as possible. Alright well bye!**

** 3 Sam **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am a bad person!!! Bad things should happen to me for leaving you guys like that for soooo long!!! My computer is fucked up and I cant put stuff up from it and I have to go to mny friends house… and she went on vacation and the a bunch of traumatic stuff has happened this year but I havent forgotten you all… I PROMISE!!!! I wont do that again!!!! I kno my excuses arent much but I really hope you guys forgive me!!!! I don't deserve you guys!!!! Ok well Ill try to post more soon Christmas Is coming up so ill have more time to write… ok no more talking… heres the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but Christmas IS coming up and im writing my letter to santa!!!**

**Chapter 3**

The captain rushed down into the brig and saw Siana spread out across the floor. She was trembling and she had a terrible fever. He shuffled though the keys trying to find the one that opened the metal door. He threw the door open and lifted the poor girl off the ground. He shut the door behind him and carried her to his cabin, covering her face from the rain. He set her on the bed and quickly rushed out of the room.

He went down to where all the crew members were sleeping and yelled "Ana Maria! Come quickly I need your help!" before rushing back to his quarters.

He began to rummage through his closet looking for something to change her into because the dress she had been wearing was soaked from sweat and rain. He was soon joined by a tired and very grumpy looking Ana Maria.

"What is it Sparrow!" she said coming in but then stopped abruptly seeing the ill girl.

"Ha! Here it is!" said Jack from the closet pulling out a simple yet elegant nightgown.

"Will you change her while I go check on Gibbs?" he asked. She nodded and he quickly left.

After he left, she slowly began undressing her. She felt her forehead and it was burning up, she decided it would be best to get her dry as fast as possible.

After she had removed all of the layers of her dress she began to slip on the nightgown, she suddenly stopped as she noticed something. Her leg, it was red and swollen.

She finished dressing her and began to examine her leg when she heard a hard knock on the door.

"Com'on in" she called drawing her attention back to Siana.

Jack walked in soaked from head to toe, "Is she dressed?" he asked. "Yeah, here come look at this" she said drawing him closer. "What?" he asked coming over to look at what she had been looking at.

She pointed to her swollen thigh. "What is it?" he asked getting a better look at it. "I think it's a spider bite, this must be what's causing the fever. She'll die if it doesn't get treated, soon" she said inspecting it.

"Ana Maria, could you go get one of the crew members to relieve Gibbs of his duities and bring him here?" Jack asked turning to Ana Maria. "Aye" she said leaving the room.

Siana whimpered and mumbled something like "Antonio! Mi amor, porque me dejaste?" Jack stood there for a moment, confused until he realized she was speaking in a different language. He understood a few words like amor and porque, but he wasn't fluent.

He was soon joined by a tired looking Ana Maria and a very wet Gibbs. "Yes captain?" he asked coming in.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about spider bites" said Jack leading him over to where Siana was laying.

"Well, what would you like to know?" he asked slightly confused by the question.

"What should we so about this?" asked Jack lifting up the nightgown just high enough to see the bite.

"Jesus! This is what must be causing the fever" exclaimed Gibbs.

"What should we do?" asked Jack worried.

"We have to drain the wound. Bring me that cloth and a some cool water" said Gibbs completely ignoring Jack and springing into action.

Ana Maria grabbed the cloth that was laying on the desk and grabbed a bowl, went outside and held up.

About a minute later she came back with the bowl half full and handed it to Gibbs. He dabbed the cloth in water and cooled the wound a bit. Then

he proceeded to drain it, much to Jack's disgust.

"Ana, will you hand me the bottle of rum over there" he said motioning towards Jack's desk. She gave it to him and he took a swig and poured a bit on the Siana's leg.

"Its to clean the wound" he added seeing the look on Jacks face.

"Yes, I knew that" said Jack clearing his throat.

Jack was pacing quickly back and forth in the small cabin and Ana Maria had just started to doze off when Gibbs brought them both back.

"Well, that's all we can do for now. She needs rest and we cant do anything else without medicine which we'll need to get at the next port" he said wiping his brow. "How long till we arrive?" asked Jack impatiently. "If the weather keeps up, it'll be a few days at least" replied Gibbs looking out the door. "But for now just keep her warm and make sure she stays in bed. We should each take turns looking after her" said Gibbs heading for the door. "Right. I'll go first. Gibbs go take your post, Ana Maria go get some rest you'll take over in the morning. I'll watch over her for now" said Jack setting himself down in a chair.

Dreaming

Siana was laying in her bed wrapped in the arms of the man she loved. She slowly sat up and saw the sunlight pouring in though the open window. A light breeze blew, blowing the white curtains and sending chills up and down her body. She laid back down to see her beloved had awoken he held her even more closely and said "Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazon"

**Ok well that's the third chapter I hope you all like it!!! Ill try to post a new chapter asap!!!! **

**Ok well since some of you may be wondering what the hell the stuff in Spanish says ill translate…**

**"Antonio! Mi amor, porque me dejaste"**

"**Antonio, my love why did you leave me?"**

**"Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazon"**

"**I love you, I love you with all my heart"**


End file.
